


An Audience of One

by chibinecco



Series: Viktuuri's Phone-Sexcapades [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Skype, Voyeurism, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor try out Skype to stay connected while separated. It goes even better than anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know Yuuri's instagram, I went with "Katsudon-Yuri." If/when they let us know, I'll probs update it XP  
> As ever, though this is part of a series, each installment is completely stand alone.

Yuuri's phone rings out twice in a row before he is finally able to answer it. Chiming away in his jacket pocket beside the rink, it is hard to miss, but he just wants to finish the last few passes of his new routine before picking up.

Given the insistence of whoever is on the other end, he should know Viktor is going to be shouting in his ear when he picks up. It doesn't stop him from nearly dropping his phone at the sudden volume.

" _Yuuri!!_ "

Holding the phone near enough to his face to hear, but not so close to his ear as to deafen himself, he answers hesitantly. "Yes?..."

"I had an idea! Such a good idea, Yuuri! You're going to love it."

"I'm scared…." Yuuri answers, fighting back the urge to grin at his fiance's exuberance. "What's your idea?"

"So." Viktor's voice swings abruptly back to serious, as if what he's about to say is vitally important to the security of the world. "You know how we use Skype to conduct business calls? Talk to potential sponsors in other countries?"

"Yeah….?" Yuuri replies, gliding easily around the rink on reflex. "What about it? Did you want to do a joint venture or something?"

"No- Although… Hold that thought, because I think that'd be a great idea, now that you mention it." Viktor quickly jumps back on track, "I was thinking, we should have a Skype conversation tonight!"

Though Yuuri's pleased -- simply because he can hear the way Viktor is beaming at him over the phone -- the exact reasoning behind it is still lost on him. "Okay, sure. If you like. Be nice to see you again, and not just a selfie on your instagram."

"Yeah?" Viktor sounds giddy and excited like a little kid.

It makes Yuuri chuckle fondly. "Yeah, Vikchan. Really. I'm at the rink right now, but we'll talk later."

"Okay!"

They hang up after just a few more pleasantries, and Yuuri taps his phone thoughtfully against his chin a moment. It chimes after a moment with a notification; someone he follows has tagged him on a photo. He opens it and smiles at the image and message.

Viktor is bent towards his phone, blowing a kiss at the camera, except it doesn't look much like a kiss because he can't stop grinning like a fool in love.  
"Going to see my Yuuri Katsuki tonight! Can't wait! @Katsudon-Yuri #ilu #longdistancesucks #DateNight"

He doesn't type out a reply, though he spends the rest of the day thinking about it, and looking forward to their 'date' as Viktor put it later tonight.

\--

It's late by the time Viktor logs on, but Yuuri's always been a night owl anyways, so he just smiles at the camera when he sees Viktor's face beaming back at him. "Hey, Viktor."

"Yuuri~!!" Viktor bounces in his seat, waving both hands happily back. "I'm so glad to finally see you. I miss you so much each day."

"Just a few more days until we see each other again for real," Yuuri points out, but his fingers are rubbing gently at the base of his laptop. "I've missed you too. It's hard to keep busy, so I don't think about it."

"I know what you mean. I wish the timezones weren't so different. It's so late for you when I finally get free, and we spend half our time saying how much we miss each other…"

Yuuri chuckles at the sheepish look Viktor throws him. "You started it."

"I know. I know," Viktor laughs, already forgiven.

"So… did you have anything special planned? For our 'date night'?"

A sly, scheming smile lights in Viktor's eyes, and Yuuri nearly gasps at the spark it lights low in his belly. "As a matter of fact... " he says, clicking quickly at a few things, then music starts to come through Yuuri's headphones. "I've been trying to pick out the song I want to use for my free skate, and I thought it'd be fun to demo a few of them for you."

"Demo? You've already started choreographing?" Yuuri asks, dread embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

"No, no. Well, not really." Viktor waves the idea away. "I've got some vague ideas, but… I'm not at the rink right now anyways, and I thought a soundtrack would be good for what I had in mind."

Yuuri blinks, confused, but try as he might, he can't figure out what Viktor's getting at. "I… don't understand."

"That's okay. Just…. Watch." That teasing smile is back in Viktor's eyes, and he stands up, tilting his laptop to face the main space of the room before taking a few steps back.

That, Yuuri can do. Yuuri can do that without any problems whatsoever. He loves watching his boyfriend perform, and if he's being honest with himself, Yuuri likes seeing the early formative process best of all. When Viktor is more free, less polished and calculated. The moves aren't planned, just natural, looser.

Viktor sways with the music, side to side, then front and back, his arms coming up to wrap around himself, and the imagery, the way he looks like he's both holding and being held by a lover. It hits Yuuri hard, and he has to lick his lips, eyes riveted to the screen.

Viktor's head dips back, and Yuuri can't help leaning towards the screen, he wants to touch, lick and suck at that stretch of neck. When the other man stands straight again, he stares directly at the camera, and Yuuri gasps.

A dark, hungry smirk answers him. Viktor slides his hands down his own arms, across his chest and belly then down. His hands stopping at the top of the sweats he's wearing, and he arches over his own palms, as if he _aches_ to let his hands slide inside his own pants, but he can't. Not yet.

"Wow...," Yuuri whispers, unblinking, refusing to miss a single second.

"Yuuri…" Viktor's fingers catch on the hem of his shirt, and he pulls it up, over his head, hair falling haphazardly around his face.

Yuuri's breath catches in his throat, and Viktor _moans_ back at him. Viktor's rolling his hips now, a motion decidedly unlike skating, and that's when it finally hits Yuuri. Viktor isn't showing him moves from a potential new routine. "Oh, god."

The laugh that meets him is breathless and happy. "Finally caught on, have you?"

"Viktor- You?" Yuuri's shifting in his chair, growing hard; and so is Viktor, now that he looks, or rather just acknowledges. Viktor's been at least half-hard from the beginning; he should have known.

Viktor hums, long and low, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, tugging them down; so Yuuri can see the V of his hips, arrowing to the obscene bulge tenting the fabric. He frames it with his hands, squeezing just slightly, as if he can't resist the desire for pressure, friction.

Yuuri grins as he gets an idea. He pushes his chair back and tilts the monitor of his laptop just right, grinning when he can see himself filling the frame, all the way from his head to his knees. "Watch me," he says, and tucks his own thumbs into his pants and pulls them down. Down and off, until he's sitting back in his chair with bare thighs pressed against vinyl, cock resting against his hip, damp at the head.

"Oh, fuck… I'm watching, Yuuri," Viktor says, and when Yuuri looks up, Viktor's palming himself openly through the thin layer of his cotton sweats. "Don't stop."

Yuuri wraps his fingers around himself loosely and grins at the shiver that runs through Viktor on the screen. "I won't. Keep dancing."

Viktor barks a laugh, hips stuttering forward. It takes him a few beats to find the rhythm of the song again, and they both moan. "Song's too slow."

"No cheating," Yuuri stops Viktor before he's done more than make an abortive move to his own laptop. "Whatever your playlist has. That's what you chose already."

"Unh… alright," Viktor says, giving in, but Yuuri can see it in his moves -- the way his hands shift restlessly over his skin, the way his feet stumble from time to time -- he's impatient, wanting, almost desperate. There's a growing wet spot on the front of Viktor's sweats, and Yuuri finds himself staring at it often. "Fuck… you look so…" Viktor shudders, back arching. " _Hungry_."

"Want to suck you," Yuuri confesses. "You look so good, Viktor."

"Yuuri-," Viktor gasps as the track winds down, trembling as they wait anxiously together for the next song. Fractions of a second that drag on forever. When it finally plays, it's even slower than the last, and Viktor _groans_ in frustration.

Yuuri laughs as Viktor all but stamps his feet. "You could try the double time?" Yuuri suggests, teasing.

Viktor does, immediately, hips and hands moving at twice the speed they were. In moments, he's panting and sweating. The light sheen glistens on his muscles.

"Gorgeous…" Yuuri's own hand is moving at half-time, up and down his cock, grip loose and teasing, drawing it out. At the rate he's going, Viktor won't last long, and Yuuri doesn't want the night to end just yet.

"I'm- Yuuri-"

"I know." Yuuri watches. Watches as Viktor clutches at himself, barely getting his hand actually inside his sweats before pleasure so sharp it hurts is etched across his face. 

Stumbling to one knee, Viktor looks up to the computer and smiles apologetically. "Sorry… That… wasn't quite what I had planned."

"That's okay," Yuuri chuckles. "It was kinda hot."

"You're kinda hot," Viktor counters. "And you're still touching yourself… God, Yuuri…" Viktor shakes his head as he kneels in front of his computer.

Yuuri smirks, giving himself a particularly salacious stroke. It makes him blush, but Viktor's a little too busy staring at his cock to notice anyways, so he calls it a win. "You made me hard. Thought I might as well enjoy myself a bit."

"I have an idea." Viktor grins, clicking quickly, and the song changes again, something slower, suggestive. A tango, technically, if Yuuri's right. Viktor rolls to his feet and steps back again, letting his, now soiled, sweats drop to the floor and kicking them out of frame. "How's this?" he asks, one hand out, the other flat against his stomach.

Yuuri swallows thickly at the lingering, sensual moves Viktor steps into. Yuuri can feel it. Feel the music inside him, feel Viktor's touch on him as if they're dancing together.

Viktor turns in profile, stops to roll his hips, and that's when Yuuri notices. The hand against Viktor's stomach is rubbing small circles, marking himself with his own cum.

Yuuri groans as his cock jumps in his hand, stroking in time with the music, and suddenly _he's_ the one impatient for a faster rhythm. "Viktor…"

"No cheating," Viktor says, throwing his own words back at him.

Yuuri laughs around a moan, stubbornly refusing to be baited, even as his hand tightens and he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock at a particularly suggestive swoop in the melody.

Viktor's own hips swing up at the same cue in the music and they grin at each other. Though Viktor hasn't touched his cock since standing up for the new song, it's slowly filling with blood, bobbing and swinging between his thighs as he turns in place. His bare feet dancing across the carpet.

"You're ridiculous." Yuuri shakes his head, thrusting up into his hand. He has another idea.

"Maybe a little. Don't worry, song's almost over. I- oh-" Viktor trails off, almost stopping his dancing, just muscle memory keeping him moving.

On his side of the screen, Yuuri's dragged one leg up, foot braced against the edge of the chair toes curling, as he trails a fingertip behind his balls, brushing along the edge. "You what?"

"Huh?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Uh- oh. I think you're going to like the next song."

Yuuri's fingertip is slick with his own precum when he presses in, just slightly. "Yeah? You think?"

Viktor whimpers in reply; and when Yuuri looks at the screen, Viktor is fully hard, cock wet at the tip all over again.

Without real lube, Yuuri can't do much more than tease the rim of his hole, but it gets the job done. By the time the song finally changes, they're both ready for it. "Touch yourself, Viktor." The opening notes float through the room, as Yuuri wiggles his finger inside, hand wrapping tightly around his own cock. "I want it to be together this time."

"Okay," Viktor says. He's barely dancing now, facing the screen, hips pumping into his own tight fist in time. "I want that. Want you."

"Want you too…" Yuuri gasps. Viktor was right, the song is perfect. Just the right rhythm to draw it out, but not too long. And building too. One instrument comes in, then another, until Yuuri's face is flushed and his ears are overflowing with music and he's getting close. So close.

"Yuuri- Oh, go-" Viktor cuts off and Yuuri watches as he starts to fall, starts to come again. The music marching steadily up and up and Yuuri's joining him, soaring off on a wave of pleasure.

The notes spin around them, and when Yuuri finally opens his eyes, Viktor is knelt in the middle of the floor, panting again.

"That was…"

"Yeah... We should…"

"Do that again in person?"

"Yeah," Yuuri laughs, panting around the lingering warmth that's slowly settling into a heavy-limbed sleepiness. " _'Amazing.'_ "

Viktor laughs at being quoted. "It always is with you."

"Soon," Yuuri promises, reaching out with wet fingertips to touch the screen. Viktor tilts his head into it and closes his eyes as if he can actually feel Yuuri's touch.

"Very soon."

"We're bad at this long distance thing."

"We do alright." Viktor sighs. "But I know what you mean. It's… not easy, and not because of the sex."

"I think we might have _more_ sex when we can't see each other."

"Wait until I get back before you say that."

Yuuri laughs. "Alright. I should go. Early day tomorrow; Minako wants to go over some of my old routines together."

"Hmm. Sleep well." Viktor blows a kiss at the screen, and Yuuri grabs it, kissing the side of his own fist.

"Miss you," he says, and Viktor's smiling face cuts out. He leans back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He's lonely and a little bit wistful, and he can't _wait_ to feel Viktor's arms around him, but he's happy too. "Love you," he tells the room, knowing it'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Gavvie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavvie/pseuds/Gavvie) and [astraeavirgo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeavirgo/pseuds/astraeavirgo) for the suggestion ;3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
